The present invention relates to educational toys, and relates more particularly to such an educational toy for learning multiplication which teaches children to lean multiplication by means of playing a block game.
A variety of block toys and picture puzzles have been disclosed for children to play with in training their imagination and power of reaction. There are also educational block toys for learning mathematics for example the addition and the subtraction. However, these educational block toys give little help to children in training the power of thinking and the ability of identifying different figures.